Finally Free
by SLSNOUATTLKFAN
Summary: This is basically a oneshot sequel to my story "A Walk To Remember." Bob is in jail and Amy and Ricky are living life with their two children. But Amy still can't get that night out of her head. She has a plan, but it requires going behind Ricky's back. Can Amy be finally free of Bob?


A/N: this is basically just a one shot sequel to my story "A Walk To Remember." Enjoy!

Amy's POV

Ten years. It's been ten years since that awful night. It's been ten years since I was raped by my father in law. Ok it sounds kind of weird when I put it that way. But it's true. My son, John, is now 13, my daughter, Addie, is 9. It's been nine years since Addie and Lucas were born. Also nine years since Lucas died. He was taken from me because of him. My father in law. Bob.

About a year ago is when Ricky and I told John about what Bob did to me. He was horrified. He felt so guilty. He thinks it was him and Ricky's fault because the two of them were at home and I was out all alone.

The nightmares still come once in a while. I tell myself to get over it! It was ten years ago for crying out loud! Ricky made me start seeing Dr Fields. He tells me that I shouldn't be too hard on myself. Everyone gets over being raped at different paces.

"Good night mommy." My nine year old daughter tells me as I tuck her into bed.

"Good night sweetheart." I kiss her forehead.

"Good night daddy." She says looking at Ricky.

"Good night." Ricky smiles.

The two of us turn off her light and leave the room. John sits at the table finishing up his homework. "How much more do you have?"

"Just math and then I'm done." John says not looking up from his work.

"Ok after math, go to bed." Ricky tells him.

"Got it dad." John says still not looking up.

Ricky and I sit down on our bed/sofa. I turn on the tv and lay my head on Ricky's shoulder. Ricky turns it to the news and the reporter says something that's catches all out attention, even John's.

"The prisoner, Bob Underwood has recently attempted to escape. He snuck out with some other prisoners but all got caught." The reporter states. "He screamed to the officer that he will never stop trying to escape. One day he will escape and he will find Ricky and Amy Underwood."

Before he can say anything else Ricky turns the tv off. I feel both my husband and sons eyes on me but I can't tear my eyes away from the, now black, tv screen.

John's voice snaps me out of my trance. "Mom?"

I jump and turn. "What?"

"He won't touch you again." He says without fear in his voice. "Or Addie, neither dad or I will let him."

"Thanks sweetie." I smile at him.

Ricky gives my hand and squeeze, I look and smile at him. "Never."

John starts his math and Ricky and I turn the channel to a show we watch. "Dad!" John calls from the kitchen table.

"Yeah bud?" Ricky asks.

"Can you help me with this?" John asks hesitantly.

Ricky nods and gets up. I continue watching the show hearing Ricky explain the problem to John. But I can't get the news report out of my head. I'm 28 years old, I can take care of myself. I was weaker at 18. But what if I can't? What if he comes back and hurts Addie or John or Ricky?! I couldn't handle it.

Soon John has finished his math and is in bed. When Ricky and I get into bed he smiles at me. "Oh look at that, we're alone." He gestures around the dark room.

I know he wants sex. We have sex almost every night. But after the news report I think this is one of the nights I'll get scared.

"Ricky." I sigh.

I hear him sigh. "Ok Amy, not tonight."

I sigh again. I really hate if when I disappoint him because of what happened 10 freaking years ago! "I'm sorry."

"Hey! Ricky says sternly. "Don't apologize! It isn't your fault!"

"I love you." I say lovingly.

"I love you too." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and we go to sleep.

SLOTATSLOTATSLOTAT

The next morning, Ricky, John, Addie, and I sit at the table eating a delicious breakfast that Ricky cooked.

"This is delicious daddy." Addie smiles at Ricky.

"Thank you honey." Ricky smiles back.

"This is perfect." I comment.

"Yes mom it is." John smiles at me.

Then we hear a pounding at the door. John gets up to go answer it but Ricky stops him. He gets up and looks opens the door. Just then a fist comes and punches Ricky, knocking him out cold. Then he walks in. Bob.

John and I stand up and stand in front of Addie. "What are you doing her?" John asks with disgust.

"Why I'm just here to see my son, daughter in law, and my two grandchildren." He shrugs.

"Get out!" I say warningly.

He smirks "really Amy? You think you and a thirteen year old can outmatch me?"

I look over at Ricky's unconscious state. "Ummm."

"That's what I thought." He laughs.

"Don't touch my mom or my sister." John says defensively.

This just makes Bob laugh harder. "You think you can outmatch me boy?"

"No but if it means keeping my mom and sister safe. Then I'm willing to try." John says without a hint of fear.

"Then so be it." Bob glares and he pulls out a gun.

Just as Bob is about to pull the trigger I hear Addie. "No!" She screams. And before I know what's happening she shoves me and John and I hear the BOOM of a gun going off.

I open my eyes and I see Addie, laying motionless, in a pool of blood. I'm too shocked to do anything even scream. John screams at the top of his lungs and lunges at Bob. Bob slaps him to the ground and holds the gun to his head. I can't get my feet to move, I cover my eyes and hear the BOOM once more. I look up and see my son with the same fate as my daughter.

The only one left is Ricky, who is still unconscious. He can't put up a fight so Bob does the same. Holds the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Now I scream and get my feet to move. I run up to Bob and be grabs me.

"Here we are again Amy." He smirks. The last thing I see before darkness is Bob standing above me with a wicked smirk on his face, and I feel my shirt being pulled up.

SLOTATSLOTATSLOTAT

I open my eyes, screaming. "Amy?! Amy?! Are you ok?!" I turn to see Ricky looking at me with concern. He's alive. He's alive. I collapse into his arms. Sobbing. He hugs me while stroking my hair. "Shhhh." He mumbles. "It was a dream it wasn't real. I'm here."

I jump when I hear a small voice. "Mommy?"

I turn and see Addie, holding Tootsie, her teddy bear. And her old pink baby blanket. "Addie? What are you doing up?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"I heard a scream and got scared so I came out." She answers. I see her shaking a little.

"Sweetheart Mommy's ok. She just had a bad dream." Ricky assures her. "Go back to bed."

"Will you come tuck me in?" She asks passively.

Ricky looks at me for approval. I nod and he gets up leading Addie back to her bedroom. The minute Ricky leaves my sight I feel so alone. "Don't be a wimp Amy, Ricky is just behind that door." I tell myself.

Ricky comes back a few minutes later. He sits back down and gathers me into his arms.

"Mom are you alright?" I turn and see John.

"Yeah John she's fine." Ricky answers.

"Was it about him?" John asks.

"Yeah." I nod my voice cracking.

"Sorry." I see the guilty look on John's face.

"Hey come here." I tell him moving so he has some room. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault."

"I know mom, but-" he starts.

"No buts. It wasn't your fault. Now I don't want to see that guilty look on your face. Understand?" I ask sternly

"Yeah." He nods.

"Good." I kiss his temple. "Go back to bed."

Once John is back in his room with a closed door Ricky turns "what was it about?"

I take a deep shaky breath. "We were all together. Then Bob came and knocked you out. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at John. Addie jumped in front of him. Bob killed her, then John, then you. Then he came up to me and was about to do that to me again. Then I woke up."

He pulls me close and kisses my temple. "Don't worry Amy." He says.

I shortly fall back asleep.

SLOTATSLOTATSLOTAT

The next morning Ricky gets ready for work. "You sure you'll be ok?"

I sigh exasperated. "Yes Ricky, John is going to a friends house, I'm taking Addie over to Grace's and Adrian will be there with Ruby."

"I'm just making sure you're ok. He tells me.

"I'm fine Ricky." I roll my eyes.

He smiles. "Ok Ames, I love you."

I smile back. "I love you too."

SLOTATSLOTATSLOTAT

Later at Grace's, Addie, Hope, and Ruby all run to Hope's room. "Did you guys see that news report last night?" Adrian asks. Even though she's 29 she still doesn't think before she speaks.

"Adrian." Grace whispers harshly motioning to me.

Adrian looks at me then a knowing expression dawns on her face. "Oh Amy I'm sorry."

"It's ok Adrian." I assure her.

"Mommy?" We all look and see Hope.

"Yes baby?" Grace asks with a smile.

"Addie stole my doll." She whines.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure she was just playing with it." Grace tells her.

"No! She wanted it." Hope stomps her foot.

Grace looks at me. "I'll fix this." I tell her. "Addie!"

"Yeah mommy?" She asks walking out of Hope's room.

"Did you try to steal Hope's doll?" I ask.

"Uhuh." She admits.

"Why?!" I ask not believing this.

"I'm older." She shrugs.

"Addie." I glare warningly.

"Sorry mommy." She mumbles.

"Well thank you but it's not me you should be apologizing to." I tell her motioning to Hope.

"I'm sorry Hope." She says sincerely. "I really am."

Hope looks over at Grace who nods. She looks back over at Addie and smiles. "It's ok."

The two girls run back to Hope's room. We decide to continue our conversation. "So what are you going to do?" Grace asks me.

It's then when I get an idea. I know what I have to do to be free of him.

"Will you guys watch Addie?" I ask them.

They nod. "Why?"

I stand up. "I'll be back in an hour."

I run out to my car and drive before I can change my mind. When I pull info the lot I take a deep breath. "Ok Amy you can do this." I whisper. I get out of the car and look up at the sign. "California County Jail."

I go in, give them my information and sit down. I try not to panic when they bring him out.

He smirks when he sees me. His dark brown hair is now down to his shoulders. He has a few cuts, bruises, and a black eye so he must've gotten into some fights. And he's wearing an orange jumpsuit.

He sits on the other side of the window and we both pick up a phone. "Amy-" he starts.

When he says my name I feel the anger boiling inside me. "No!" I interrupt. "Don't say my name! Don't even speak! You had your chance to talk 10 years ago now it's my turn!" The smirk leaves his face. A glare takes it's place. "Amy-" he says angrily.

"No! Don't say my name!" A tear slides down my cheek. "You took everything from me! My life! My dignity! Even my happiness! You will not take my name! That is mine! And you were wrong! Wrong about everything! Ricky doesn't hate me! He loves me. We have our son and daughter. But you! You took away my other son! My day old son! My little Lucas! You bastard!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "You raped me. Are you proud? Do you feel strong? Do you feel like a man? Besides drinking, does that take away your pain? Raping defenseless girls? Well I hope you're happy with yourself also I'm not. You failed Bob, I'm happy. If your goal was to make me depressed and Ricky upset. You failed. Ricky and I are very happy. You raped me. You may have dimmed the light inside me. But Ricky, John, and Addie keep the light bright. The light will never burn out!" And before he can say anything I slam the phone and run.

I walk out and gasp. Standing there is a very angry Ricky, and John. And a very confused Addie. "Why was mommy at jail? Did she do something bad?" Addie asks.

"Oh yes Addie, mommy did something very bad." Ricky says with his arms crossed.

"Oh no." I sigh.

"Oh no is right mom." John glares.

"What were you thinking Amy?!" Ricky asks me.

"I had to see him." I tell them. "I had to be free."

Their expressions soften but the glares stay. "What did he say?" John asks.

"He didn't say anything. I talked." I answer.

"What do you mean? Bob always gets the last word." Ricky says in amazement.

"Not when he's in jail." I tell him. "I had a lot of stuff to say to him. Stuff I couldn't say when we were alone and he had complete power over me. Stuff I could say when there were police officers around."

Ricky's glare fades and smile take it's place. "I'm proud of you Ames."

"Thanks." I say. "How did you know where I was?"

"Well." Ricky says. "Grace called and said you ran out. I went over there and picked up Addie. Then I picked up John and we drove and saw your car in the parking lot."

I sigh. I really need to think these things through. "Can we please go home now?"

"Absolutely." John and Ricky say in unison.

So Bob is in jail for another few years. Addie, John, Ricky and I are together happily, I'll never forget what that bastard did to me but maybe now I'm finally free of him.

The End


End file.
